Classes
Every sapient being in the Wheel posesses two classes. they are codominant, neither is secondary or primary. classes grant access to skills, which are spells the wheel can execute automatically at the cost of mana. below is a list of all currently known classes, their known skills and methods of attainment. Ethan's Classes Scientist Known Skills: Analyse -''' Analyses a Living being or unliving thing and displays its properties. more details are revealed as the skill level rises. 'Schematic '- Allows the user to design a schematic using any material he or she has previously discovered. ''Method of attainment'':' unknown.. 'Engineer' 'Known Skills:' 'Schematic '- Assembles an existing schematic. 'Method of attainment:' unknown.. 'Engineer' 'Known Skills:' 'Entropy -''' Allows the caster to adjust the entropy of a system. Stabilise '''- Allows the caster to bring down the effective entropy of an adjusted system, absorbing the excess energy in the form of - Chaos. ''Method of attainment'':' In Ethan's case, having the class of Engineer While being touched by the flows of Chaos... '- <>' 'Known Skills:' '(Science) Lecture' - Instructs another being in a chosen subject. '(Science) Scribe' - Allows the caster to copy any written document. '(Science) Study' - Allows the user to directly buy knowledge on a specific topic. '(Science) (passive) Learning' - improves the user's capacity to comprehend information. also gives a flat 10% INT boost per level. '(Science) Engineer' - Allows the user to destroy any item, with a chance of 1% of gaining a schematic detailing its exact makeup, and a recipe for recreating it. 'Method of attainment:' In Ethan's case, being offered the chance to become a Harbinger of an already existing element, and declining that chance. why the class attached to his Scientist class is unclear however. 'Magineer' 'Known Skills:' '(passive)' 'Reign: Tips the scales of probability in the user's favor. '''(passive) Manipulation - allows the user to manipulate the force known as Mana. Meld - allows the user to shape an object or material. more expensive with more complex materials. Destabilise - allows the user to destabilise an ongoing reaction or process by increasing overall energy. Sabotage - slowly damages a system over time. the more balanced it is at the start, the more damage is caused. Runeforging - Allows the user to create custom mindrunes from primordial spell models that can be taught to others unfamiliar with Primordial Magic. Method of attainment: In Ethan's case, having the class of Engineer while being touched by the flows of chaos. because he declined a magic-based class, it touched his other class in a magical way, transforming the Engineer into a Magineer. Other Classes Commander Known Skills: Sacrifice: A self-destruct. A massive explosion takes out the caster and everything around them. It is possible to survive this. Cry: A rally for fleeing or disorganized troops. affected soldiers immediately gain new zeal and fighting spirit. Method of attainment: Commander Talius' class was the result of a merger between his two previous classes: Knight and Skirmisher. General Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Warrior Known Skills: Shot - Appears to summon two additional arrows for every real arrow fired from the user's bow. Blow - Imbues the user's weapon with devastating power, allowing them to slice clean through their enemies. Thrust - The user's melee weapon takes on a mind of it's own and swings faster, harder and stronger. Swing - Appears to be a more powerful version of a normal swing. Strike - Mechanically the same as Maiming Swing. Method of attainment: Unknown. Mage Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Pyromancer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Soldier Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Battlemage Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Guard Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Hydromancer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Scout Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Geomancer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Warlock Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Witch Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Witch Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Seer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Knight Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Skirmisher Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Spearmaster Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Mage Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: In Ethan's case, Casting Seed of Chaos, which spawned a celestial tree. Alchemist Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. - <> Known Skills: (Order) of Order - imbues the user's fist with a green light that greatly enhances the power of their blows. capable of shattering spines and exoskeletons. Method of attainment: A Paladin of Order required an Oath and immense trainining, but this is by no means universal. Paladins of Science have so far been bestowed randomly, but this may be because the religion was newly formed at the time. Ranger Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Priest Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Wizard Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Rogue Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Duelist Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Enchanter Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Druid Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Leader Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Necromancer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Aeromancer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Defiler Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Cultist Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Officer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Chieftain Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Emperor Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Scholar Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Princess Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Enchanter Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Artificer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Alchemist Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Librarian Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Mathematician Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Lawyer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Economist Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Trader Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Queen Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Hunter Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Golemancer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Craftsman Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Acolyte Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Healer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Soothsayer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Sage Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Unknown. Sage Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Upgrades from Sage. Druid Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Upgrades from Druid. Spearman Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Archer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Scout Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. - <> Known Skills: (Science) Manipulation - no description. (Science) Charge - no description. (Science) Velocity - propels the user's weapon at a speed almost impossible to avoid. (Science) Flock - Allows the caster to see the general status of his followers, similar to the Analyse Skill. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to a god or goddess and being seen as worthy. While a Harbinger sows the seeds of a new religion, the Campion takes the reigns and guides it to greatness. Metallurgist Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Smith Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: unknown. Monk Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: unknown. Smith Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: An upgrade from Smith. Felwar Ironvine obtained this class by rediscovering an ancient Manaforging technique. Eater Known Skills: (passive)- the goblin eats any magic cast at it. Method of attainment: Obtainable solely by the race of Goblins. Badtooth obtained this class after eating a sizeable quantity of plastic. Sergeant Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Promotion in the Human military. Shapeshifter Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Upgrades from Druid Administrator Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Pledging oneself to the goddess of Science, Scintilla. Upgrades from Leader Devourer Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: Obtainable solely by the race of Goblins. Badtooth obtained this class after eating a Beawick. Armoursmith Known Skills: none. Method of attainment: unknown. Category:Class